


Charisk Drabbles

by Rotan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotan/pseuds/Rotan
Summary: This is a collection of all the Charisk drabbles I write for a particular ship I have with a friend. The Charisk consists of my Chara, nicknamed "Flip," and my friend Nojida's Frisk, nicknamed "Coco." If you want to follow Nojida, her Tumblr URL is itsnojida. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, because I certainly had a ball writing these.





	1. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip, my personal murder Chara, spends some special time with his lover, Frisk. Not his timeline’s Frisk, but another one. One that could actually get through to him.

The night air was warm and moist. It was a vibrant, bright summer. Flowers have long since bloomed, and their blossoms were all sorts of glorious shades of the spectrum. They were often colors that captivated Chara—colors that he could never seem to appreciate enough. But tonight, they could not seem to hold even a single glance of his.

 

For tonight, all he could see was Frisk.

 

The way the candlelight illuminated their face. The way their eyes gleamed, the melody of life and happiness in their voice, even the imperfect crinkles in their eyes and their goofy little snorts. They were a dork, and by no means a perfect being, but to him, they were a goddess.

 

All day, Chara had doted on Frisk. He’d bought them treats, taken them to place after place, from amusement parks to fancy restaurants—money was no object to him, and he’d wanted nothing more than to give them the best day of their life. These were all things they never did, but he felt that given the chance, they would’ve wanted to experience every last one of these things with their datemate. Even if it wasn’t an activity they enjoyed, he was sure they’d still have fun.

 

_Because it was them, and they were together, and that was all that mattered._

 

Chara took a deep breath.

 

Currently, they lay hidden away in their favorite park. This was their first meeting place, the first time they even looked upon each other. To Chara, this place was all the more special, all because he’d met the love of his life here. So, it was more than suitable to have a picnic and end the day the same way they’d ended their first date—stargazing.

 

“Look at that,” Chara hummed, his voice smooth and warm, “The Aaron constellation has shifted a bit since our first date.”

 

Frisk looked at Chara incredulously, though they were quite obviously entertained. They arched an eyebrow and inquired, “I thought you said it didn’t even look like Aaron?”

 

He grinned. “I guess I was wrong. A change in perspective, you could say.”

 

They couldn’t seem to help a giggle. God, he loved that sound. To an outsider, it probably didn’t seem like anything other than that—just a giggle. But to him, it was a soft, soothing melody. Something to warm his heart and reassure him that Frisk was okay and well and _alive._

 

Chara ever so subtly inched closer to his datemate, unable to get enough of them.

 

In a swift movement, Frisk’s arm rose, their finger pointed at a particular section of the night sky as they proposed, “Well, what about that constellation? I think that one looks like Shyren.”

 

A snort erupted from him, and he couldn’t contain his amusement. “Okay, now I think you’re crazy again. You just ruined it. Good job, you dork.”

 

Frisk huffed indignantly, abruptly sitting up. “I’m not crazy! You just have no imagination!”

 

“Oh, yeah?” He rose into a sitting position, his slender torso in a lazy slouch. “Maybe you oughta show me just what you see, then.”

 

Frisk’s cheeks were flushed, though most wouldn’t be able to tell due to the low lighting. Or perhaps they would’ve blamed it on the summer heat. But Chara supposed he knew why they were crimson, and just the thought of it brought all sorts of warm fuzzies to his chest.

 

Such feelings were once foreign to him. If it weren’t for Frisk, he supposes he would never have known such a wonderful, wonderful feeling could be felt by someone like him.

 

His soul felt warm again.

 

Once again pointing, they explained, “See, right there! There’s Shyren’s smile, and there you can see her little—er, what’s it called? It’s those little light-antennae-things that angler fish have. And then there’s the tail—“

 

Frisk’s description was interrupted by the silent action of Chara wrapping his arm around their shoulders, his grip gentle and filled with care. He passed them a sly grin once he saw their face redden further. “Sheesh, you look like a tomato. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were sick.”

 

They totally looked like they wanted to smack him. Bless their cute expression, he swears he might actually die from Frisk’s adorableness. “You’re so rude—“

 

If he could describe Frisk right now, he’d say they looked like they wanted to smack him, hug him, enjoy his gentle embrace, but also push away from him because of his teasing behavior all at once. How a person could achieve all of these emotions and express them in a single instant, he wasn’t quite sure. But to him, that’s what it looked like, and it was better than anything anyone else could’ve concocted.

 

His grip on them tightened ever so slightly, and the gesture didn’t go unnoticed. His datemate turned to look at him, a mixture of curiosity and concern written over their scarlet features. He remained silent, running his next words carefully over and over in his mind until he was sure they were correct.

 

_He had to make this perfect. It can’t be anything less._

 

He exhaled slowly.

 

“Frisk, when I first met you, I honestly didn’t think anything of you. You just seemed like—well, like some normal, awful, irritating human.” When Chara looked at them, he wasn’t surprised to find that Frisk looked slightly offended, but seemed to expect such an impression from someone like him. He immediately felt bad, but he continued, determined to see this through. “But… as I got to know you, I learned how beautiful, kind, intelligent, and utterly dorky you are.” Their face burned as crimson as their soul. He returned their embarrassed expression with a goofy smile. “You taught me how to love, how to share my burdens, how to suppress my violent nature in order to find a better future.”

 

Chara removed himself from Frisk, taking their delicate, small hands in his. He held them with the grip of someone who never wanted to let go, someone who treasured every moment with this person, who wanted to spend life and death, share every waking moment, _just with this one, precious human being._

 

He pressed his lips to her fingers, eyes closed, as if in prayer. “Frisk, thanks to you, I’ve become a better person. I was once so awful and bitter. It was through you that I could see any light again. I’m not sure how I could ever repay you for everything you’ve done. But if it would be okay… I would like to ask for one last thing.”

 

 

 

 

Frisk was beyond enchanted. They wanted nothing more than to cry from how genuine Chara was being. His words were filled with pure, raw emotion, and they weren’t sure if they wanted to laugh or cry. Their face was burning, and they instinctively wanted to look away, but at the same time, they refused to look away from Chara. This moment—it was perfect in every definition of the word. If they turned away now, they felt they’d miss something enormous.

 

Softly, unsure and curious and warm all over, Frisk stammered, “S-Sure.” As soon as they said it, they scolded themselves for sounding so stupid and giving such an awful response to Chara’s heartfelt confession. But it was too late, and Chara looked ready to continue. So, they stayed silent and watched, their heart pounding and racing and beating against their chest.

 

Chara kissed Frisk’s hands, before meeting their eyes with an indescribably tender and sweet, sweet love-filled gaze. They couldn’t even begin to find the words to express it, but it was the kind of look no one would expect a murderer to display, one that was filled with every positive emotion in the book, every last gleaming light in his soul. For a moment, Frisk swore they could see the vibrant, passionate beat of his soul right then and there.

 

“Frisk, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

The world lost all focus. Everything save for Chara fell away. Frisk couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Did he really just say that? Did he mean it? No, what were they thinking? Of course he meant it! Dear god, he must mean it—It’d be cruel of him not to. And there was no trace of a lie in the words he spoke, or the emotions he showed, or in the very essence of his presence, of his existence, of his _soul._ They felt as if they were resonating, in sync, and it was the best feeling in the world.

 

Frisk did not hesitate.

 

“Yes. Oh my god—yes! Of course, yes—“ Frisk tore their hands away to jump into Chara’s arms and raise themself to meet his lips, bringing him into the sweetest kiss they’d ever given. Upon breaking it, they laughed softly, unable to contain their joy. No, it was more than joy. It was _ecstasy._

 

“God, Chara, I love you so much. You know that, right?”

 

For the first time in their life, Frisk heard Chara laugh. A real, genuine, happy laugh. Something that was more than amusement, more than simply being entertained. More than the everyday joy and jokes that caused his laughter. It was _pure._

 

“Well, I thought I knew, but the reassurance is still nice,” he teased, nuzzling his fiancée.

 

Frisk snorted indignantly. “Way to ruin the moment with your sarcasm.” Though, in reality, it was far from ruined.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, _princess.”_

 

They both laughed.

 

They laughed and giggled and enjoyed the rest of their night. They filled it with love and cuddles and jokes and games. But there was a shift in the air. A good shift. The beautiful, comfortable love that’d been blossoming had been reinforced, encouraged, stoked and fed and it now rose to be something beyond love, beyond something simple words could express.

 

It was love, and more, and they couldn’t be happier. And that’s the way it’d be for the rest of their lives.


	2. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an Underswap AU of this ship, Flip (My Chara) and Coco (Noji’s Frisk) have swapped personalities. Frisk is violent and protective. Chara is gentle and merciful. Frisk has been working to become a pacifist, too.
> 
> But they slipped up.

“Frisk.”

 

Their hand paused midair. Beads of sweat slid across their skin, intermingling with blood and dirt. That voice, so soft and gentle, had broken their trance. When had they started breathing heavily? Why is it so hard to breathe? Was it them, or is it really hot out here?

 

Frisk, their eyes wild and unfocused, took in the scene as they realized what they were doing. It’d all been a blur. But this man---no, this piece of shit. He’d said something. They couldn’t remember what it was, but it’d pissed them off. Probably something rude about Chara. Something terribly, terribly rude. Naturally, they’d intended for him to pay for it in blood.

 

And here he was, cowering before their knife, alive and ever-afraid. It was the voice who kept them from striking him down now. A voice they valued all too dearly.

 

“Are you done? Can we go home now?” Chara asked in that sweet, sweet voice. No hint of distrust, disgust, or anything negative. It was filled with such warmth that it almost hurt them. Especially when they realized they’d done the exact thing he’d asked them not to do.

 

They’d attacked someone. They’d initiated a FIGHT.

 

Their breathing was still heavy. They were still mad. Very, very mad. They wanted nothing more than to tear this man into pieces---to teach him not to insult their lover. It would be so, so easy. Just a swipe of their  blade, and this disgusting excuse of a man would be no more. But Chara was watching. They didn’t want him to see them like this.

 

Slowly, they exhaled.

 

Straightening their posture, the young adult shot one last glare at their victim before turning towards their lover. Their knife was safely sheathed. 

 

“...Yeah.”

 

Without another word, they walked into the embrace Chara so easily offered. He didn’t say anything. No comment, no blatant reprimanding. Just warmth. Frisk was still sweating, and they dearly wanted to take a bath.

 

 

***-*-***

 

 

The walk back home was quiet.

 

Frisk found themself curled under Chara’s arm, their small body being guided all too easily by their tall lover. Usually, his vertical advantage bothered them. After all, being shorter than him typically caused them grief when it came to how people viewed their relationship. Namely when people thought they were siblings.

 

But Frisk found that the height didn’t bother them this time. They were too busy thinking about their slip up. They didn’t regret their actions. Not by a long shot. In their mind, that guy totally deserved it. What they did regret, however, was attacking someone when Chara had been trying so desperately to pacify them. He’s been nothing but sweet and encouraging to them. The least they could’ve done was restrained themself from attacking anyone.

 

And yet, somehow, they’d managed to screw that up.

 

They could feel their face begin to redden in shame, so they hugged themself closer to their datemate. He clearly didn’t mind, and even welcomed them, his hold on them tightening ever so slightly. That only made them feel worse.

 

The quietness was unbearable, and they found themself despising it as it continued on. Chara said nothing about the incident. He hasn’t spoken since they left, but they didn’t find that surprising, considering he was a man of few words. But the silence felt like judgement, even if that wasn’t the case at all.

 

Suddenly, Chara’s gentle presence felt suffocating, his kindness and patience damning them. They wanted to remove themself in favor of simply walking side by side and hug them tightly for some sort of reassurance and never let go, all at the same time.

 

Instead, they remained as they were, and continued walking quietly. 

 

 

***-*-***

 

 

Frisk felt like they were going to burst.

 

It’s been a couple weeks since the incident. No one talks about it. Especially not Chara. It’s as if nothing has changed, and it bothers them so much. The guilt of having disappointed their datemate made them want to scream. And Chara _ was _ disappointed. That much was obvious. He never said anything, sure, but his eyes held a certain look that spoke legions. 

 

He probably wasn’t even that upset, because that’s not how he is. But they knew they’d let him down. He wouldn’t let it get him down or ruin their relationship, but he was very clearly sad about it. They’d known him long enough to recognize that.

 

But Frisk just couldn’t bring themself to do it. They couldn’t bring it up. The guilt made that nigh impossible. But the guilt wouldn’t be gone if they did nothing. They’ve just gotta… man up and own their mistakes. Chara would appreciate that, they were certain. He wouldn’t judge them. He hasn’t before.

 

Eventually, they resolved to apologize. Somehow.

  
  


 

Just another day. It was a calm Friday evening, and Frisk had found themself wrapped up in Chara’s warm embrace. He held them close in a way that made them feel fuzzy, like he never wanted to let go. Not to mention the occasional kisses and gentle caressing made these feelings feel even more intense.

 

Currently, they were watching TV together, wrapped up in warm, fluffy blankets. This was one of the few instances when Chara didn’t have a hoodie or turtleneck on---one of the few times in which their skin touched in so many places. Frisk was acutely aware of every place they touched, and it sent nothing but inexplicable euphoria throughout their body. They were certain they were as close as they possibly could be, and yet, they wished they could be closer still. 

 

Nothing particularly interesting was playing on the TV, and if one looked at the way the couple curled around each other, they could easily tell that the TV was the  _ last  _ thing on their minds. 

 

Yes, this evening was certainly calm. They supposed now was the perfect time to say something.

 

Tightening their grip around Chara, the brunette murmured in hushed tones, “...Sorry. For snapping that one time. I’m sorry.” They could only hope they sounded as genuine as they felt.

 

To their surprise, their lover merely leaned down to nuzzle them and hummed softly, “It’s okay. I forgive you. Just please don’t do it again. Okay?” His tone was like honey, and his response was immediate, as if he had been waiting patiently to hear these words escape their lips for weeks.

 

Frisk felt immeasurable relief. They hadn’t realized it, but they’d tensed, and even been holding their breath, as if expecting Chara to somehow not forgive them. It was dumb. They knew better. They knew he would forgive them no matter what they did. And somehow, that only made them feel worse. They didn’t deserve that kind of compassion and unconditional love. Not yet, at least.

 

They, however, wanted all too much to sink into Chara and let his serenity wash over them, let his soothing touch and gentle, tender love consume them. So, lifting their face to brush their lips across his cheek in such a soft kiss, they quietly conceded, “Okay. I promise.”

 

Truthfully, Frisk knew it would be a lot harder than that to stop their outbursts. They knew they couldn’t always control themself. They knew all too well that this was bound to happen again. But they also knew that Chara would forgive them again and again. The thought made the guilt return. They wanted to become better. They wanted to repay him in the one way they knew he wanted most. And even if they messed up again, they’d still try. They’ll continue trying until they get it right, and they can no longer disappoint their datemate.

 

But for now, they chose to bury all these negative thoughts and return their attention to their beloved, whom of which smiled at them with such genuine happiness. They smiled back, their gaze softening to return his unconditional love.


End file.
